A1squad
by Hiddensecret564
Summary: 10 ordinary teenagers have the power control elements such as fire, earth, ice, water and lightning. They don't notice this until their destines come together to save the world from a source of darkness. Pairings: KairixSora, NaminexRoxas, SelphiexTidus, RikuxXion,and OlettexHayner
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Ice room

It was a beautiful day in Destiny Islands. Kairi and Namine were walking along the shore until Namine stopped to ask Kairi a question. "Hey Kai do you ever feel like you have a destiny to complete?" Kairi looked at her sister with a confused face. "What made you think that?" "I don't know maybe something will happen to us". "Nami I think you watch _**way**_ to much tv". Namine huffed and looked at her watch. "Oh 8:30 it's past our curfew, come on we better get going" Kairi nodded and the two walked to their house.

When Namine and Kairi walked in their house they were immediately greeted by their parents Tifa and Leon. "Hey girls, how was your day?" "Good" Kairi and Namine both replied. "Dinners almost ready, you 2 should get ready" Tifa said. Kairi and Namine both nodded and ran upstairs to their room. Kairi slumped on her bottom bunk bed and lay down. "Is something bothering you?" Namine asked. "No just bummed that school starts tomorrow." Namine sat down on the bed and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry it'll be fine." Kairi sat up and asked "how come your so calm with this?" Namine shrugged "I don't know, we handled the first day of school back at home in Radiant Garden, so what makes you think we won't this time." "Oh and I call taking the shower first." Namine added. Kairi shrugged and lay back down on her bed. _**Do you ever feel like you have a destiny to complete? **_Namine's wordsmade Kairi become deep in thought till she heard a loud piercing scream from the bathroom. Kairi shot up and ran straight to the bathroom. Kairi opened the door to see the bathroom frozen solid ice with Namine in the corner. "N-Namine what did you do?" "N-N-Nothing I just turned on the water and everything froze." Kairi heard footsteps come up the stairs. Tifa and Leon looked around the bathroom in shock. "What did you girls do?" Leon asked. "Nothing I just turned on the water and everything froze." Namine said. "Why don't we go downstairs while your father tries to do something with the ice?" Tifa suggested. Namine and Kairi nodded, and slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Actually mom were not that hungry, we'll just go to our room." Kairi said. Namine nodded at what her sister said and they both went to their rooms leaving Tifa speechless. As Kairi and Namine went up the stairs to their rooms, Kairi shut the door and asked Namine what happened. "Kairi nothing happened! I just went into the bathroom, turned the knob for the water to come on and everything turned to ice!" "Ok Nami calm down we'll find out what happened or what went wrong, but for now let's go to sleep and pretend nothing happened." Namine nodded, climbed the top bunk and went to sleep. _**Hopefully nothing bad happens tomorrow.**_ Kairi thought and fell asleep.

Yay! My first chapter! Sorry if it's short. Plz review and no mean comments oh and read. Btw i don't own kingdom hearts


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 First day of Fire

Kairi woke up to a hot substance on her face. She felt wet sticky. Kairi touched her face and realized she was sweating in her sleep. "Hmm must have been a bad dream or something" Kairi mumbled to herself. Kairi yawned and went to wake Namine up. "Nam, Nami wake up it's 8:30 am. Time for school" Kairi whispered shaking her sister. Kairi let out a small yelp to feel how cold Namine was. Namine yawned and sat up wrapping the covers around her and shivering. "K-K-Kairi w-why are y-y-you so h-hot and sweaty?" Namine asked. "well why are you so cold and shivering?" "You think you could get out of bed?" Kairi asked. Namine quickly shook her head. "Maybe you should take a hot shower, you know to defrost yourself." "O-ok" Namine tried climbing down the ladder but froze. "Namine how about you get on my back and I'll carry you to the downstairs bathroom?" Namine nodded and hopped on Kairi's back. As Kairi started walking out the door she tiptoed so she wouldn't wake up her parents. When they got to the bathroom Kairi put Namine down and turned on the water. "We don't want the same incident last time now do we Namine?" Kairi asked with a hint of sarcasm and a smile on her face. Water started to pour down from the sprinkler. Namine got up and said to Kairi "Can I have some Privacy?" in a sarcastic tone. Kairi rolled her eyes and closed the door. 20 minutes later the girls were both ready (**A/N: Kairi** **took a shower right after Namine**) dressed in their Destiny Islands High School Uniform. The uniform had a baby blue shirt, a blue plaid skirt, knee-high socks and school shoes. "Ok girls good luck at your first day of school and are you sure your going to pick up breakfast on your way to school?" Their mom Tifa asked. "Yes mom we'll be fine" Namine and Kairi said at the same time. "Ok have fun and stay focused." Leon added. "We will." Namine said, and with that the two girls walked out the door and on their way to school. "So Nami, where do you want to eat breakfast?" "How about Dunkin Donuts?" Namine suggested. Kairi nodded and they both walked there. When Kairi and Namine walked into Dunkin Donuts they noticed 2 boys there with the same uniform except they had dark blue pants. One was a spiky brunette with ocean blue eyes and the other was a spiky blonde with the same color eyes like the brunette. When they turned around they noticed Kairi and Namine. "Hey do you 2 girls go to Destiny Islands High School?" The brunette asked. "Yea it's our first day here."Kairi said. "See Roxas I told you we would find people that goes to our school." The spiky blonde named Roxas rolled his eyes at his brother's comment. "Hi I'm Sora Hikari and this is my brother Roxas Hikari." Sora held out his hand for a shake. Kairi gladly shook it and said "Hey I'm Kairi Lockhart and this is my sister Namine Lockhart." "So were you guys heading here to have breakfast then go to school?" Roxas asked. "Um y-yeah." Namine stuttered. _**Good going Namine. Ugh! So stupid! **_Namine thought. "Hi welcome to Dunkin Donuts how may I take your order?" The counter guy asked. "Hi I'd like a small Iced coffee and glaze donut." Kairi said. "I'd like the same thing." Namine added. "So is it you guys first year in Destiny Islands?" Sora asked. "Yeah we just moved from Radiant Garden a few months ago." Said Kairi. "2 small Iced Coffee's and 2 glaze donuts?" The counter guy asked. Kairi and Namine walked up to the counter, and paid the man the money. "I think we should head to school now, don't want to be late on the first day." Sora suggested. Namine, Roxas and Kairi agreed ad left the store with their coffee and donuts.

What _**is**_ happening to Namine? Is she okay? What _**did**_ Sora do to Kairi's desk? Find out in the next chapter of the A1Squad. Plz review no mean comments and finally this chapter is longer than the 1st.

When the 4 students entered the school they were immediately greeted by 2 girls named Olette and Selphie. Selphie had short brown hair that flips. Olette had dark brown hair that reached to her back wearing the same uniform as the girls. Olette and Selphie were sisters with green eyes. Sora, Roxas, Namine, and Kairi introduced themselves and went to get their schedules. "Aww man I only have 2 classes with you guys." Said Selphie pouting. The 6 students first 2 classes together was Spanish and History. The rest was Art, Music, Technology, Lunch, Gym, Pre- algebra 2 and dismissal. The 6 students went to Spanish and sat In the middle row. 1 minute later 2 boys were arguing. One had dark brown hair with blue eyes. While the other 1 had dirty blonde hair and chocolate eyes. "Look Tidus all I'm saying is that I can kick your butt In 2-K11 using Carmelo Anthony!" The dirty blonde shouted. "Oh yea Hayner wait till we get home and we'll see who's the master! Loser sleeps outside in the yard!" The brown haired boy bet. "Oh your on!" The blonde named Hayner said. The brown haired boy named Tidus put out his hand to shake. Hayner took it and shook it. (**A/N: Lol that rhymes! :D**). The 2 boys took their seats in the middle row next to Roxas and Sora. The teacher came in the classroom. "Good Morning Class! My name is Ms. Larexene, your Spanish teacher. Today we will do Roman Numerals" While Ms. Larexene was talking Sora handed a note to Kairi. It said: _Hey Kai wanna hang out after school?- KeybladeMaster. _Kairi wrote back: _Sure- PrincessOftheHeart_. Sora replied: _Meet me the front of the building with Namine and I'll bring Roxas- KeybladeMaster. _Just as Sora was about to put the note on Kairi's desk, her desk caught on fire. "Whoa!" Sora shouted as he stood up. "S-Sora what did you do?" Kairi asked in fear. "Nothing I just put the note on your desk and that happened!" Sora said pointing at the burning desk. "What is all the ruckus abou- OH MY GOD!" Ms. Larexene shouted. "Students move out of the way!" Ms. Larexene got out a fire extinguisher. The fire was put out leaving white foam on it. "Ok _**WHO **_did this." Sora and Kairi exchanged glances at each other. "Guys is anyone c-cold?" Namine asked. Everyone shook their head. Soon Namine fainted but luckily Roxas caught her. Roxas let out a yelp at how cold Namine was. _**Again with this? First the bathroom, then the fire now my sister faints? What's happening?**_ Kairi thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Dark Hole

That day in school Kairi still had lots of questions for Sora. Namine was ok, she just had a nervous breakdown that's all, but she was still cold! Ever since the bathroom incident weird things been happening lately like each time Kairi would have a cookie it will singe and melt in her hand. Sora said he's been having the same problem along with Roxas except he faints and becomes really cold like Namine. Selphie's been addicted to water like Tidus, Olette electrocutes people, same thing with Hayner. Maybe it's just a coincidence or something. On the Second day of school 2 new kids named Xion and Riku attended Destiny Islands High School. Xion had short black hair and blue eyes. Riku had shoulder length silver hair and blue eyes. Weird things been happening to them too! Like if they kicked a rock it would go way far away like about 10 miles!. Kairi and Namine walked to school with their new friends Sora, Roxas, Selphie, Olette, Tidus, Hayner, Xion, and Riku. "Has anymore weird things been happening to you guys?" Namine asked. "Yeah! When I went to go get my book from Olette she electrocuted me!" Selphie explained. "I told you it was a accident! By the way at dinner you spilled water on me just with 1 hand raised!." Olette argued back. As the 10 teenagers went to school Xion fell In a hole. "AAHH!" Xion screamed."Xion! how did you fall like that? The ground was perfectly fine!" Riku asked. " I don't know? Could you guys at least try getting me out of here!" Xion shouted. "Don't worry Xion! Here jump up and grab my hand!" Riku suggested. Xion jumped up and grabbed Riku's hand. Xion was pulled out and she dusted herself off. "What was that?" Selphie asked. Xion shrugged and looked back at the hole. It started coming together like nothing happened. "After school everyone meet at Roxas and I house" Sora ordered. Everyone nodded and walked into the school building.

Everything seemed like a blur to Kairi. School went by pretty quickly. No one fainted, nothing caught on fire and no one fell down a hole. When school was over Kairi and Namine walked straight to Sora's house. It was only a couple of blocks away. As Kairi and Namine walked up the front porch they were the last one's to come. "We were waiting for you." Olette said. "Sorry were late." Namine said apologetically. "It's ok." Roxas said. Namine blushed a little bit but then focused on what was happening. "Ok main question is, WHAT'S GOING ON WITH US!" Sora asked. "No clue how about we all say when this happened at the same time." Kairi suggested. Everyone nodded. "1…2…3.." "3 days ago!" Everyone looked at each other in shock. "Who can control their power?" Riku asked. Olette raised her hand. "Ok everyone look outside." Olette ordered. Everyone looked out the window, It was sunny outside but then lightning came out of the clouds. The gang turned around to see Olette raising her hand. "Olette put your hand down." Kairi said. Olette put her hand down. The lightning stopped and it was sunny again. Namine put her hand on the wall but quickly took it off because the wall was turning into solid ice. "No one saw that." Namine said. " Nami?" Kairi asked. "Hmm?" "**EVERYONE **saw that!" "Namine you control ice too because- well look." Roxas put his hand on the door and it froze. "You see it fro-" "ROXAS YOU IDIOT! WE CAN'T GET OUT OF HERE BECAUSE YOU FROZE THE DOOR!" Sora shouted. "What's that cracking sound?" Hayner asked. Everyone looked at the floor realizing it was falling apart. "Guys get on the bed!" Roxas ordered. Everybody hopped on the bed realizing that they would fall faster. The bed cracked and everyone fell through the floor surrounded by darkness. "AAAHHH!" Everyone shouted. The gang stopped falling and realized that they were in a abandoned town. "What is this place?" Tidus asked. "Welcome to Traverse Town!" Said a dirty ragged clothed man.


	4. Chapter 4

A1Squad chapter 4

Welcome to Traverse Town

Kairi frowned, "Traverse Town…I've heard of it before but I just can't put my name on it." Hayner began looking around. "This place seems abandoned and smells old." Olette elbowed him in the arm, "That's not a nice thing to say!"

Riku sighed, "Hayner's right, well except for the old people part, it does seem abandoned." Xion frowned, "Then why is that man living here? Maybe there's more than one part to this town…I say we split up and explore!"

Sora gave a nod, "Good idea! Me and Kairi, Roxas and Namine, Xion and Riku, Selphie and Tidus, and Hayner and Olette are the groups. Now let's go!" Everyone nodded and went off with their partner.

**Group 1 Sora and Kairi**

The two teens began wandering around. The lights were flickering on and off and some houses looked run down. "Ya know there are some shops around here, they seem in business." Kairi commented. Sora pointed at a sign above them, "Look it says district 1."

"Like the Hunger Games?" The two shared a laugh and began walking. "Xion was right; there _is_ more than one district. I still can't believe we fell through that hole, how will we get home?" Sora asked.

Kairi sighed and shrugged, "I wish I can answer that, but everything seemed so sudden." Sora raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well this all happened on the same day, it happened when we first went to school, and half of us share the same power. Doesn't that seem weird to you?" Sora gave a nod. "Now that I think about it, you're right, it _is _weird."

The two again continued walking until they abruptly stopped. A shadow appeared on the floor and out came a black creature with yellow eyes. "W-what's that?" Kairi asked with a shaking pointer finger. "I don't know, but we can take it!"

The redhead widened her eyes, "Are you crazy? We don't even have tools!" Sora looked around and tossed her a stick. "We may not have tools, but we can use our powers."

"We don't know how to control them."

"We can try." Kairi gave a nod and held the stick. They were now surrounded by the black creatures. "Any ideas?" the redhead whispered. "I think so, try touching the tip of the stick and see if a flame will emerge." Hesitant, Kairi did as told and jumped back from the heat. "It works!"

Sora did the same and grinned. "I'm a genius!" The black creatures lunged at them all at once. Kairi slashed them in a circle, with ease. Sora stabbed them in, what looked like a stomach and did a couple of flips. Kairi smirked, "Showing off?"

"Had to try it once ya know," (**A:N/Guess where that's from.) **

The creatures were long gone and the two teens stood feeling victorious. "No way, A1Squad have returned?"

**Group 2 Roxas and Namine**

The two blondes just left from their groups of friends and were trying to find more about Traverse Town. "This place is really quiet." Namine commented. Roxas gave a nod, "Yeah no doubt, that man seemed pretty happy to introduce the name though."

"He could've been living here for years."

They continued walking until they stopped. "Look a door!" Roxas shouted running towards it. Namine had a bad feeling about what was behind that door, and she could've sworn she heard a slashing sound and a faint shadow underneath. "Uh Roxas,"

Said boy turned around and smirked, "Is someone afraid to open the door? Well I can teach ya! First you put one hand on the wood," There was a banging sound.

"Roxas I-,"

"No it's okay, I'm still teaching! Then you add another hand," Roxas followed his instructions.

"But Roxas-,"

"Now that you're hands are on the door you add force and push." Namine shook her head. "ROXAS, don't!" It was too late the door had already opened and out came a black creature with yellow eyes. Namine shook her head, "I told you not to! But you just _wouldn't _listen!" The blonde haired boy nervously rubbed the back of his head, "Okay I'm sorry but now we should run!" Out of instinct he grabbed her hand and took off in the opposite direction of the door.

The creatures chased after them with their claws out. The two teens barged into a clothing store and closed the door. They watched the creatures claw at the door with a couple of glass shards falling. "Roxas what do we do?" Namine asked. "Uh…" He looked around and soon an idea hit him.

"_ROXAS YOU IDIOT! WE CAN'T GET OUT OF HERE BECAUSE YOU FROZE THE DOOR!" Sora shouted. _"I have an idea!" He then grabbed Namine's hand (who blushed) and pressed it against the door. "Alright if were gonna live we need to freeze this door!" Namine frowned, "What, how do we do that?"

"Remember when I froze the door and you almost froze the wall? Were gonna do the same thing!" The blonde girl seemed hesitant but gave a determined nod. "Okay!" The glass was at the brink of shattering.

The two blondes pressed their hands against the door and focused. Namine felt chills all over her body but ignored it and closed her eyes. Roxas opened his eyes and slightly nudged Namine, catching her attention, "Look." He whispered.

The sight was surprising. The door was frozen, but so was the entire shop, also the creatures that burst into beams of light. "Uh, I think our plan backfired." Namine commented leaving a white puff of smoke in the air. Roxas nodded, "Yeah."

Suddenly thinking about it, Namine frowned, "Hey Roxas?"

"Huh?"

"How do we get out of here?" That left the two blondes in silence. "Well done, looks like the A1Squad never fails to amaze me." They turned around to see…

**Group 3 Xion and Riku**

It was silent between them, except for their footsteps. "So…where do you want to start off?" Riku asked. "Uh, well there's a door that's opened. Maybe it leads to another district." The two headed off into the open door and could've sworn they felt a chill coming in the opposite direction.

"Wow, this place seems livelier than the first district." Riku commented. Xion gave a nod, "Yeah, hey look over there!" A small crowd gathered in the center where a stage stood. Upon closer inspection they noticed a well built man in a black cloak with a hand raised.

They crowd's look of excitement soon turned to fright when the noticed white creatures with a zipper on its mouth start attacking.

"What is that?" Xion asked. Riku frowned, "I have no idea, but look at those things, and it looks like their coming our way!" Immediately they ran but it wasn't long before they fell…into a hole.

Xion groaned, "Again with this?" It just so happened that the creatures were coming over their hole. "Alright we gotta think fast!" Riku stated. "Well what should we do?" The silver headed boy thought before smirking, "Alright, it's time we test these powers out."

Xion stared at him like he just grown two heads until realization dawned on her. "Okay, sounds like a good idea. So we just put our hands up and the ground will close up above us?" She joked. Riku gave a nod and Xion raised an eyebrow, "You know I was kidding right?"

"But that was my plan."

Xion kept staring at him but shrugged it off and agreed. Riku put his hands up along with Xion who didn't quite understand. "So we concentrate?" She asked. "Yeah,"

Just when the creatures were about to fall, the ground closed in, leaving them above. "Awesome!" Xion stated hi-fiving Riku. It was silent before the ebony haired girl spoke, "Ok we should get out now, and do we do the same thing?"

Riku shrugged, "I think it's more like this." He raised his hands up and immediately brought them down. The ground fell down and Riku pulled Xion back to avoid getting crushed. "Well that was a death wish but at least it's easier to climb out." She commented.

Together they climbed out and heard a voice, "Clueless but you somehow manage A1Squad."

**Group 4 Selphie and Tidus**

"So Tidus where do you think we should go first?" The blonde boy rubbed his chin, "Hmm how about we go over to that fountain?"

"Why?"

"Well it looks like there are some people there and maybe we can ask them some more about Traverse town." Selphie smiled, "Good idea!"

The two walked over to the fountain and were greeted by two kids who looked no older than eleven or twelve. "Uh, hey kids were kind of new here so we were thinking if you can tell us about Traverse Town." Said Tidus.

A girl with brunette hair in a braid wearing a red ribbon and white dress smiled. "Sure! But were kind of lost too, I'm Marlene Wallace and this is my step brother Denzel!" The boy next to her with brown hair shyly waved. Selphie grinned, "Hi! This is Tidus and I'm Selphie, what do you mean you're lost?"

Marlene sighed, "Well we were back at Shinra with our care takers Tifa Lockheart and Cloud Strife, in a bar called 7th Heaven-,"

"Wait a second, Tifa Lockheart? Isn't that Kairi and Namine's parents?" Selphie asked. Tidus frowned, "Yeah you're right, are you sure it's Tifa?" Marlene gave a nod. "Yup!"

This left them confused; Tifa was _Kairi and Namine's_ _caretaker/mom_, not Marlene and Denzel's. "Are you guys from the future or something?" Tidus asked. Selphie stared at him like he was crazy, "What kind of question is that?"

Denzel frowned, "Uh, we don't think we are." There was another question, "By any chance do you know Squall Leonhart?" Tidus asked. Marlene raised an eyebrow. "Well Cloud mentioned him a couple of times, but I don't think we've met him. Is he related to this Kairi and Namine?"

Selphie gave a nod, "Yeah, do you know them?" Denzel shook his head. "No, but you've just said their names."

A shadow emerged out from under them, Selphie and Tidus immediately pushed the kids out of the way. "You guys should hide." The blonde boy stated. Marlene and Denzel gave a nod and ran into a nearby store, until the brunette girl frowned, "Will you guys be okay?"

Tidus grinned. "Of course!" The shadow enlarged until five muscular built shadows, long antennas and yellow eyes stood. Selphie stepped back and landed in the fountain, "What are those things?" Instead of helping her out, Tidus jumped right in, "I have no idea!"

A creature lunged at Selphie. Out of instinct, Tidus kicked it away. "Thanks." She muttered. The blonde haired boy frowned, "Wait, if were attracted to water then, maybe we can use it to our advantage."

Selphie raised an eyebrow, "How do we do that?" Tidus nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Do you watch the Avatar: Last Airbender and the Legend of Korra?" The brunette nodded eagerly.

"Ok, well right now were supposed to be Katara and Aang-,"

"Nah, I don't wanna be Katara I wanna be Korra!"

Tidus gave a nod, "Okay right now we gonna be Korra and Aang. You know how they waterbend?" Selphie smiled, "Of course! Wait, were gonna waterbend from this fountain?"

"Yup,"

"Well let's do it!" Selphie exclaimed. She placed her hands down and began to move them in a neat slow motion. The water began to lift and the brunette became excited when she hit one of the black creatures. Tidus grinned, "Boo ya, let's do one together!"

The two put their hands across from each other, took a deep breath and began copying each other's hand movements. The water moved and drowned the black creatures, leaving them to burst in sparkles of light.

Once the creatures were gone, Selphie squealed and hugged Tidus. "That was awesome! I _actually_ waterbend!" Tidus chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Wow we can be Avatars!"

"Whoa, so it's true." Said a voice.

**Group 5 Hayner and Olette**

The two ended up in District 3, where they're were a lot of people wandering around. "Wow, maybe District 1 is abandoned or something." Olette commented. "Well duh! From the looks of it, it's like a before and after."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Don't 'duh' me! I already noticed that, I have eyes ya know." Hayner laughed and raised his hands up in surrender. "Hey, calm down! I was only teasing. Take a joke."

Olette sighed and giggled, "Oh fine whatever." They continued walking until a scream was heard. Instead of running away like the rest of the townspeople, they ran _towards _the sound. A woman lay there with her clothes torn and bloody. Above her lay a black creature clawing at her chest.

"Hey get off her!" Hayner shouted pushing the monster off. A 'buzz' sound was heard and the dirty blonde jumped back. "What happened?" Olette asked.

"I-I don't know. I pushed the thing and next thing you know there was buzz and the thing is twitching!" It was indeed true, the black creature _was _twitching. Olette frowned, "Do you think it was a coincidence?" Hayner knew what she was referring to, about the whole electricity power thing.

"It could be, at least that lady is okay, we should get her to a doctor." Olette gave a nod as they lifted her up. About halfway to the square of the district a black creature jumped from above and aimed for Olette.

"AAAH!" The brunette screamed and raised her hands to protect herself. Yellow bolts shot out and strike the monster in the chest. Smoke clouded around the brunette as she coughed. "Olette!" Hayner shouted running towards her.

"Are you okay?" The brunette gave a nod and slowly stood up, dusting herself off. Hayner stared at her like she just grown two heads, "What did you do?" He asked.

"What?"

"When you rose you're hands, electric bolts shot out from you're hands and you…electrocuted the monster." Olette stared at him in disbelief, "I-I did?" Hayner slowly nodded.

"It's like when you made that monster twitch, claming you only pushed it. Maybe the bolts came out from fear?" The dirty blonde shook his head, "I don't think so. It has to be because of our 'power' or something."

"Indeed it is, you shall learn very soon. The A1Squad has returned." A voice stated.


End file.
